


Serpent's Last Stand

by propheticfire



Series: The Great FF.net Fic Migration [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen, Mostly Dialogue, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-03
Updated: 2003-11-03
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propheticfire/pseuds/propheticfire
Summary: ...Not every demon is pure evil...Lucius' last attempt at protecting his family. An alternate ending to the Malfoys' fates.





	Serpent's Last Stand

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2003, so well before the book series had finished.

"He's coming, 'Cissa, he's coming."

"Who's coming?"

"Him."

"How do you know?"

"I can feel it. 'Cissa, take Draco and go."

"Why?"

"Just do it. Take Draco and get out of here."

"Lucius..."

"Don't make me repeat myself woman! I'm telling you to get out of here!"

"Well well well, Lucius."

"Narcissa, go. Now."

"Running won't save your family, Malfoy. Your time is up."

"We had a deal!"

"Deals don't matter to me anymore. I don't need them, and I don't need you. You're just in my way."

"Mother, what's going on?"

"Shhh, get behind me Draco."

"Ah yes. Your son. Brilliant young boy, he is."

"You leave my son out of this! 'Cissa, do what I told you."

"Lucius I won't leave."

"You will if I tell you to! Take Draco and  _GO!_ "

"You won't get away that easily, Malfoys."

"GO, 'Cissa! I'll hold him off!"

"It's too late for you, Lucius. It's too late for you and it's too late for your wife and it's too late for your son. Give up."

"I will not give up on my family."

"Hmph. You always were stubborn."

"'Cissa get OUT of here!"

"Lucius-"

"'CISSA!"

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

"Dear God LUCIUS! Draco go!"

"Mum?"

"Go!"

"You won't escape, Narcissa. Neither you nor your son will survive this."

"You stay away from me!"

"Mother-"

"DON'T MAKE ME TELL YOU AGAIN!"

"Hah hah! Such devotion..."

"You take another step towards me and I'll..."

"You'll what?

"I'll..."

"You're beginning to bore me."

"You monster..."

"I tire of you.  _Avada Kedavra."_

"MOTHER!"

"Yes, it's only you left now, boy. Only you and me. You're the last thing that stands in my way."

"H- how could you? Mother...Father..."

"Yes, the sentiment, I know. Don't worry, you'll be with them soon."

"Don't you touch me!"

"You think you can stand up to me? Hah! Your father tried; I made short work of him. Your mother tried as well and, well, you see. You really think you can win?"

"I never give up. Father taught me that."

"Don't be so defiant, dear Draco. It's not good for you."

"Voldemort..."

"Enough talk.  _Avada Keda-_ AAAAHH!"

The room exploded with green light, blinding Draco. After a few minutes it died away, leaving him in darkness. There was no sign of Lord Voldemort; none at all that he had been there, save his parents' bodies on the living room floor and- what was this? Draco reached up and touched his forehead gingerly. His fingers traced a pattern down it; an oddly familiar lightning-bolt shaped pattern...

"Looks like you're not the only Boy who Lived, Potter..."


End file.
